Birthday Surprises
by Azure Mercenary
Summary: It's Zelda's twenty-first birthday! The entire smash cast got her a gift, even the villains. But the gift she loved the most, was the one her boyfriend Ike gave her... -Rated K - -Ike x Zelda- -Prequel to another fic- -mild tragedy-


_**This is my newest Smash fic. It's short, I'm well aware, but it's merely a prequel to another fic I am currently working on. I hope ya'll like it.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Thirty-six people stood in the bright, sunny garden of the Smash Mansion. In the center of the flowery paradise, was a long table placed there for the special occasion. Food, drink, plates, and silverware were scattered across the table. On the far side of the table, stood a mounted of square boxes, each wrapped in decorative wrapping paper.

The occasion? Princess Zelda's twenty-first birthday.

Every smasher in the mansion had come. Even the villains: Wario, King Dedede, Bowser, and (much to everyone's surprise) Ganondorf.

Princess Peach had gone overboard with the decorations (as usual). Streamers, balloons, and many other ornaments were strung all around the garden. A large banner hung on the archway entrance that led to the garden. The banner was red and had bright gold letters on them that read: _HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZELDA!_

Everyone was talking cheerfully while they awaited the guest of honor. Everyone except one man. For him, this day was much more than his girlfriend of one year's birthday, it was the day that would make or break him.

For Ike, this was the day that just might change his life forever.

The spiky-blue haired swordsman nervously paced the garden. Unlike the other guests, who were in their usual attire, he was dressed in a white button-down shirt and black pants. The black tie and jacket he had on before long since discarded due to the heat. He had left his usual headband in the mansion, forcing him to constantly sweep his slightly sweaty hair out of his face every few minutes.

Ike looked nervously at the large mansion, searching for a sign of the birthday girl. When he didn't see her, he went back to his pacing.

Marth, the prince of Altea, approached the pacing mercenary. Placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder, he spoke to him.

"Everything will be fine," said Marth bracingly.

Ike looked at him, worry still etched in his eyes. "But what if something goes wrong? What if she says no?"

Marth smiled and shook his head. "No matter what happens, she will _not_ say no. I'm sure of that."

Ike was unconvinced. "I hope your right."

Ike reached a hand in his pocked and touched the little box inside. The box felt like a stack of bricks in his pocket as he held it. He took a deep breath, trying to feel confident about what he was about to do.

Just then, an ecstatic shriek sounded from the crowd behind them. The two swordsmen looked around and saw Princess Peach practically jumping out of her skin.

"Here she comes!"

Ike spun around and saw, with mixed emotions, the beautiful Hyrulian princess walking down the stone walkway to the garden. Ike's heart gave a hard thud when he saw she was wearing her crimson red dress. It was his favorite. A brilliant smile was spread across the princess' face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" rang through the garden when Zelda entered the garden. Zelda blushed and gave an shaky laugh.

And so the party began. Zelda moved through the crowd, shaking hands and giving hugs to everyone as they wished her a happy birthday. Even Ganondorf gave her hand a quick shake and whispered a barely audible happy birthday.

Last to be greeted was Ike himself. Zelda gave her boyfriend a loving kiss and hug. Ike felt his heart flutter as they embraced. Stroking her long brown hair, he whispered in her ear: "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" she whispered back.

"You'll see," he answered. His nerves doubled just thinking about it.

The party continued and the group began to eat. The pink puffball, Kirby was forced to sit in the middle of Captain Falcon and Link, who were restraining the pink wonder from eating the entire table.

The feast – cooked by Princess Peach and her helpful Toads – was immaculate. Everything was perfect. Everyone laughed and joked as they ate. Ike was having so much fun, he nearly forgot his task was drawing nearer by the second.

Soon, the feast was over and it was time to open gifts. Ike's nerves began to pick up again. It was almost time.

The first gift Zelda opened was Link's. The long, thin box contained a thin, golden sword with a ruby encrusted handle. Zelda's eyes sparkled when she saw it.

"You were always saying how much you wanted one," Link said.

Zelda thanked him, gave him a tight hug and proceeded to her next gift, which was from Sheik. The Sheikah stepped up to the princess as her gift was opened. Zelda opened the box and pulled out a shining silver violin. Zelda squealed and hugged her alter ego, thanking her happily.

Zelda's next gift was from all of the children together: Ness, Lucas, Popo, Nana, and Toon Link. Zelda pulled the long, crystal necklace out of the box and gazed, open mouthed at it. It was quite beautiful. All five of the children had worked on it together. Popo and Nana producing the ice-crystals, Toon Link crafting them into a perfect shapes, and Ness and Lucas using their psychic powers to keep it forever crystallized together, never melting or breaking. Zelda hugged all five children and moved on.

The rest of her gifts were a set of books from Zelda's favorite author, given to her by Captain Falcon, a beautiful handmade, light blue dress sewn by Peach and Jigglypuff, a magnificent red and gold shield with a triforce symbol on it, hand-crafted by – much to the shock of the entire cast – the four villains, a blaster gun from the three space animals, a pair of diamond earrings bought by Yoshi and Kirby together, a rare spellbook from Samus, a magnificent silver bow complete with arrows from Pit, a Poke Ball containing a fluffy Pokemon named "Eevee" from Red, and a few other gifts from the rest of the cast.

Ike saw Zelda hug and thank everyone for the gifts. Princess Peach nodded at him, signaling that it was time.

"Zelda," Peach said in an excited tone.

"Yes, Peach?"

"You still haven't opened Ike's gift yet." Peach was practically shaking with anticipation. Of all the people Ike had told his plan to, Peach was the most excited of them all. Ike actually remembered tears of joy in her eyes when he told her.

Zelda approached Ike and gave him an expectant stare. The entire cast encircled them, each with a look of anticipation on their face (Peach looked like she might wet herself). Ike took a deep breath. It was now or never.

Hands trembling, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little present box. A white bow was sitting on top of the decorative box. Zelda took it with a quizzical look on her face. She lifted the top off and revealed another, smaller box inside. This one was black. Her hands now trembling, she slowly opened the case. She nearly dropped the box.

Inside the case was a diamond ring.

Zelda looked at Ike, who was now on one knee.

Ike felt as though his heart would bang out of his chest. He saw Zelda's face turn into a blank stare. The entire garden was silent. From the corner of his eye, Ike saw Peach jumping up and down in place.

"Princess Zelda," he declared. "Will you marry me?"

The princess of Hyrule was speechless. Unable to form words, she answered with a gesture.

Ike's spirit soared as he saw Zelda nod vigorously and throw herself at him. The force of the impact was so strong that they both fell over into the flowers. Overhead, Ike heard Peach practically squealing with glee. Some Smashers clapped, while others said, "Awwwww."

Zelda lifted her head from Ike's chest gazed at her new fiancé, still incapable of speech and not giving a damn that they were still lying on the ground. She wordlessly kissed the man she loved and he effortlessly returned the favor. Soon Zelda withdrew, and the two merely stared into each other's eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes?" said Ike, smiling apprehensively. Zelda nodded again. She lifted the ring that was still in her hand. Ike took it from her and placed it on her finger. A perfect fit.

Just then, a voice sounded from above them.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment you two," said the voice. "But I have terrible news."

Ike and Zelda straightened up and saw a gigantic floating glove hovering above them. Although Master Hand had no face, they knew instantly that whatever he was about to say was indeed terrible.

"I just received a letter from Hyrule, Zelda," he said morosely.

"What's the matter?" she said.

"It's your brother…" the hand hesitated, clearly not wanting to finish his sentence.

Ike gave Zelda a questioning stare. "You have a brother?" he asked. Zelda ignored him however and addressed Master Hand.

"What happened to my brother?" she asked him.

There was a moment of silence, before,

"He has been murdered."

A bird chirped in the distance, but it's song was drowned out by a loud cry of despair.

* * *

_**OMFG Zelda's brother's dead. I was originally going to kill her father, but then I learned that her father's already dead XD (okay that's not funny). I searched for someone I could replace him with and my research landed on her unnamed brother. Anyways like I said before, this is merely a prequel (or prologue) to the fic I'm currently working on. There is most definitely more to it. Keep your eyes out for it!  
**_

_**Review if you liked! Peace!**_


End file.
